


Fulfillment

by Serinah



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, after Avengers Assemble 2012
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Enemies to Lovers, Feminization, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Negotiation, No consent issues, S/D, Steve is an Asshole, Tony is slightly ooc, but accidentally they make it work, enjoyment all around, enjoyment of humiliation, mostly lighthearted, our boys’ kinks do not allign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Even after the Battle of New York, Iron Man and Captain America still don’t get along. They respect each other, yes. Can work together well if there are lives at stake, but being friendly? Not a chance. They just rub each other the wrong way. They will never be friends. And they definitely don’t want to fuck each other. Nope.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 142
Collections: Strip Away My Conscience





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet again another byproduct of the long thing I'm writing. It's not really representative of what that one will be but... Pure smut is good too, right?
> 
> Also, this is meant to be read for fun. I'm well aware that people don't really do things like this in RL, so, quoting an anonymous tumblr user: 'dude, wank it or not'. Read the tags and take care of yourself. 'No consent issues' means here that they don't cause problems for the characters and therefore no consent issues are dealt with. No one is forced here to do anything and I think this shouldn't trigger anyone, but IDK you, read with caution.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this. I hope you will enjoy it too!

Tony would’ve liked to say that the whole ‘willing to die in space’ would make Captain Perfect look at him differently, but it really hadn’t. Tony had no idea why, but after the shawarma (that Tony stupidly thought would iron things out between them, if the Nuke Incident wouldn’t), Rogers had called him aside and giving him the benefit of the doubt, Tony had gone.

The ‘bit into a lemon’ face the captain started with, however, wasn’t very promising. Nor the, "Look, Stark…"

Tony had just cut him off. “Oh don’t worry, we are still as much friends as we were ever likely to be,” Tony had said, sarcastically. “You, with your ancient moralistic attitude, and me, with my flippant comments and slutty short-sighted attitude. We don’t have to pretend, old man. We fight well together– we can do that. In the meantime, let’s just forget each other exists, how about that?”

  
  


It didn’t work out quite like that though. After the devastation the Chitauri and the Golden Slytherin wreaked on New York, Fury needed Tony’s expertise weekly, if not daily. He spent a lot of his time in SHIELD HQ and Rogers was just there. All. The. Time.

Tony tried to ignore him at first, but the Professional Bitch Face with which the captain regarded him was getting his hackles up.

“Hey, Icicle! How are you doing? Bingo evenings riveting enough?”

“They are going real swell, indeed. And how is your lady friend faring, Mr. Stark?”

Suddenly cold all over, Tony’s lips crooked into a bitter scowl. “You leave Pepper out of it.”

That Pepper was never going to be Mrs. Stark had been all over the media for two days now, even though in reality it had three weeks since their break up. It still hurt and Rogers definitely knew where to hit to achieve the most impact.

“And it’s Dr. Stark for you,” Tony said snidely.

It was a weak comeback and he knew it, so he simply turned on the spot and left without giving the man to retaliate.

  
  


It didn’t get better from there. Tony would have thought that as they were both adults, they’d just ignore each other from that point on unless in battle, but Mr. Forties didn’t seem to understand that. The next time they met in the SHIELD corridors, Rogers stopped, his face clouded over, hardened, and in spite of himself, Tony stopped too.

“Stark,” Rogers started but, not feeling especially magnanimous, Tony cut him off.

“Dr. Stark.”

Rogers scoffed. “Oh, come on, I’m trying to-”

“What?” Tony bristled. “Can’t just leave me alone? You  _ that _ hard for it? Want me to be your bitch? Fine! You want to fuck me so bad you gotta earn it!”

Roger’s face turned pale gray, then pink and violent red. His hands were balled into fists but he didn’t say a word. Just stared at him.

“Finish the obstacle course I’m building for cadets in three minutes and I’m yours for a day. To do with as you please.”

Tony grinned sarcastically and leaving Rogers truly speechless, turned around and left.

  
  


He didn’t see nor hear from Rogers for the next two weeks and told himself that it meant he won. He finished his work on the SHIELD facilities and went on with overseeing the Helicarrier assembly, all the while entertaining himself with imagining Captain America working his frustrations off on his training ground that took cadets over thirty minutes on average. No way the old man would make it in under three.

Also, Tony doubted that he would actually try, but the image of it was delicious.

  
  


Twenty-eight days after he last saw Rogers, he got an email.

_ Dear Dr. Stark, _

_ Thank you for the generous offer you issued the last time we met. I am thrilled to accept it. The timestamped video of my fulfillment of your challenge is enclosed in the email. _

_ I would appreciate you clearing your schedule for twenty-four hours at your earliest convenience. Book a hotel room and let me know the time and the place. Be ready for diligent service. I will bring the equipment. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Steve Rogers _

For several minutes, Tony just stared at the letter. What the fuck. Rogers was clearly calling his bluff, dammit.

_ Be ready for diligent service. _

_ Diligent service. _

Suddenly, Tony felt hot all over. Jesus Christ. No.

No, no, no!

Tony was not thinking about it.

He opened the video to see if the good captain had maybe cut any corners anywhere to achieve the impossible, but no. The terms of the challenge were actually, impossibly, met. The only thing he achieved by watching Captain America become a live hurricane on the screen, was making himself even more aroused.

Damn you, Steve Rogers!

  
  


“Undress,” was the first thing Rogers told him upon arrival.

“What, no foreplay?”

Tony got up from the sofa, grinned and pulled his tie loose. He looked good naked and knew it. He could play along. Rogers stared at him for half a second and came further into the room. He put his duffel on the floor next to the sofa and went to inspect the kitchen nook.

“These too?” Tony was mostly naked with only his boxer briefs on. His thumbs were under the elastic and he moved them back and forth enticingly.

Rogers’s eyes were burning in his face as he drank the sight in and Tony was shocked to see that his jokingly delivered quip about the good Captain America being ‘hard for it’ had actually been true. He hadn’t thought he would be. Booking the room, texting the man and coming here was just a way to call his bluff back, but…

It seemed to be backfiring on him. 

Would Steve Rogers really fuck him?

Heat started pooling in his gut and Tony was desperately trying to not get hard before the man even touched him.

“Yes, those too.”

Rogers opened his duffel and placed a plastic bag on the sofa. Tony felt his eyes popping.

“Is that… a French maid outfit?”

Rogers looked him up and down derisively. “You too insecure to wear a dress?”

Tony bristled. “Don’t be a sexist old fart. I can dislike wearing this particular outfit for lots of reasons.”

Rogers shrugged. “True. Still, you promised to do what I tell you and I’m telling you to plug your butt and wear heels.” He showed him a brand new box with a bright pink plug on it. “Are you backing out?”

The challenge was issued with confidence and a whiff of humor and Tony just… couldn’t say no.

“Fine.” Without even trying to make it sexy, he lowered his pants. “Give it here.”

Passing the astonished man, he grabbed the box and went to the bathroom. Rogers had clearly expected Tony to back down but that was why he couldn't. Wouldn't. It wasn’t the first time he’d worn a plug, and it wouldn’t be the last. He quite enjoyed them usually, but it seemed that this here might not end up being sexy at all. Damn, the old-fashioned man was probably just trying to humiliate him into quitting.

Tony would show him.

He lubed up, inserted the plug and strutted back into the room. Smiling with false brightness, he donned the lace-topped stockings, medium height heels and the rest of the outfit. The skirt was tight and uncomfortable and the headpiece was just a hair clip with a large white lacy flower on it. He stared at it before fixing it in his hair. The floor to ceiling mirror confirmed what he’d been afraid of.

He looked truly ridiculous.

Turning around, Tony struck an awkward pose. Nothing would make it any better anyway. He quipped, “Got a make-up kit?”

Rogers shook his head. His face was inscrutable but there was a glint in his eyes... Maybe little Rogers didn’t think he looked ridiculous at all.

Was Tony imagining it?

“Alright,” Tony said in his best sultry voice. “Want a lap dance?”

Rogers scoffed, but sat into the armchair and said in a gruff voice, “Come here.”

Tony took the first step. Then another. Walking in heels was uncomfortable, but not if he did it slowly. Once he managed to arrive, he stopped.

The silence dragged on and Tony thought that even if he just left now, he’d never live it down. Even if Rogers never told him anything about it, told no one about it, he’d know. Rogers would know and every time they saw each other, they’d both remember.

God, he’d not been so embarrassed in his life, not even that time with the giant rubber duck at MIT.

“Down.”

Rogers’s voice was low and commanding; he didn’t sound at all embarrassed.

He sounded aroused.

Tony’s head shot up to look him in the eye.

“I said down. Didn’t you hear? Kneel.”

Rogers pointed on the floor between his knees and opened his legs to make room. Swallowing heavily, Tony folded. He liked giving blow-jobs… Usually. This... Wasn’t at all a usual situation; starting with the foreign way the awkward clothes were chafing in unusual places, and ending up with this whole situation having clearly been designed to embarrass him, but was turning him on anyway. It might have a lot to do with Rogers’s own obvious arousal which Tony suspected might’ve been a surprise to both of them.

What added to his uneasiness was the idea of what it said about him that he willingly participated in such a game with zero negotiation and no clear idea what the other man wanted. Why had he even agreed to do whatever Rogers wanted, while thinking that the other man detested him? Good timing to introduce yourself, Mr. Humiliation Kink. If Rogers hadn’t become aroused, would Tony still have stayed? Was he that much of a glutton for punishment?

Thankfully, Captain America was definitely the last person in the world to stop him from leaving should he choose to do so; Tony knew that instinctively, even though he didn’t know the man well at all.

Rogers’s breathing was carefully controlled and his fingers were tight on the arms of his chair. So Tony was not the only one feeling out of sorts?

Okay. Good.

His hands shaking, Tony wordlessly unbuttoned and unzipped Rogers’s jeans, opened his mouth and leaned in. 

Roger’s cock was delicious. It smelled and tasted good. He took his time and enjoyed it for as long as he could. Rogers shifted, stayed still, put his hand on Tony’s hair and… whimpered.

Tony looked up but couldn’t really see his face. He slowed down but sucked harder once, then pulled off and licked.

“God,” Rogers moaned in a scratchy voice.

Tony grinned and went to town. Soon, he was holding Tony’s head in place and making shallow jacking movements with his hips. Tony was still holding one hand on the shaft, but it wasn’t him in control any more.

He loved it.

Just being there, seemingly unresponsive and taking it, while his own cock was throbbing and his asshole muscles were tightening around the plug in a desperate chase for some stimulation, felt exquisite.

Then Rogers’s cock exploded, flooding Tony’s mouth with thick, sweet spunk. Since Rogers was still holding him down, Tony tried swallowing, but some of it still spilled out of the corners of his mouth. 

Strong fingers tugged his head up. “Clean it up,” Rogers ordered, his voice slightly dazed. “You okay?” he added suddenly, as if coming back to himself.

Tony looked up.

Rogers– Steve looked flushed, his lips bitten red, but the expression on his face was worried.

“Did I...?”

Tony licked his lips, swallowed demonstratively and grinned. “I’m good.” He smirked. “Is it my turn now?”

For a moment, Steve hesitated, then shook his head. “Not yet. You’ll have your chance later. Maybe.”

  
  


Probably by design, what happened next started up as a bit of disappointment.

Rogers made him dust and perform other pointless chores, like moving the furniture around to see if he liked the new placement better. He didn’t let Tony pretend to sweep over the surfaces; he made him repeat the motion until he was satisfied.

“If you’re a good  _ girl, _ I might fuck you later,” he mocked and Tony’s stupid cock throbbed as the humiliation hit it from the inside.

He didn’t like being called a girl, not really. But something about the situation was working for him and if it got him a good boinking… Tony started rubbing the surfaces like he polished his armor; with strong and purposeful movements. He hoped that if he were thorough enough, the torture would end sooner.

Then, the plug turned on, and he yelped. His cock stiffened and Tony turned around to glare at Rogers who just chuckled. He started changing the intensity whenever he thought Tony would be unprepared. Tony shivered, shuddered and his breathing grew heavy. He wanted to at least press his palm to his cock for just a moment. Or… maybe rub a little? Jerk off? Rogers, however, was looking at him with hooded knowing eyes and stroking his own erection through his jeans, which was… Whoa! The bastard was hard again!

Tony was determined to pretend the ever-changing vibration was not affecting him at all but it was hard to concentrate on the job at hand. Moving the furniture and crouching–

“No, just lean over, I want to see how low you can bend over with your legs straight.”

“Fuck off.”

That earned him a red ball-gag. How original. The gag wasn’t big and essentially, Tony had to hold it in his mouth because the lone strap behind his head kept slipping down. It was annoying but at the same time indicative of the whole event. Rogers… Steve wasn’t making him do anything. Tony was doing it to himself. He bit into the ballgag, held his legs straight and bent over as instructed.

Letting Steve do those things to him and seeing him longue on the sofa watching him with singular intent was… surprisingly exciting. Steve’s eyes shone and trailed after Tony as if he was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. Yeah, Steve would definitely fuck him soon. Tony failed to suppress a shiver at the thought and Steve smiled.

After dinner (where he had to serve before getting hand-fed on his knees), Steve gagged him again and ordered him to lean over the counter.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, and you’re gonna keep your pretty little hands on the counter and just take it. Understood?”

“Ungh,” Tony said.

He heard Steve unzipping and lowering his pants and then the plug was abruptly replaced by a big hard cock. It almost felt hot, or maybe it was Tony’s imagination because he wanted it so much. He felt filled and for a moment almost satisfied… And then Steve started moving.

God!

His skirt was hitched up to his waist and Steve’s hard strong hands were holding onto his hips, moving him, then keeping him still, pressing him down; just like Steve wanted.

“Yeah, just like this... good, such a good...  _ girl  _ for me, oh, Tony…”

Tony’s eyes bugged out at the praise. He shuddered at his enjoyment of the unpleasant phrase. It was confusing but it made his cock throb even more, so he moaned. Steve tore at Tony’s pecs as if they were really tits; Tony shook with humiliation and kept moaning. Weakly, he struggled to break free but also pushing back greedily onto the cock.

“Such a pretty girl,” Steve moaned. “God... hav’ wanted to see you in heels… so much… fuck, you’re…”

The heels were uncomfortable, the dress felt weird and wrong, and clearly, Steve had picked up on Tony’s awkwardness but he seemed to thrive on that too–

“Gorgeous,” Steve panted.

Steve’s obvious admiration of how Tony looked in a drag was triggering Tony’s arousal and that was what was doing it for the both of them. Apparently.

Footnote: Tony also loved being forced. Who knew?

Soon Steve was panting wordlessly and Tony whimpered, being pressed into the counter, his cock dangling and hitting air, his prostate singing and his whole body burning with need. Growling, grunting, and moaning accompanied the flesh hitting flesh soundtrack, and despite not having even been touched, Tony was almost there.

“You… wanna… come?” Steve grunted, and gagged, Tony just whined at him, hoping that this wasn’t just a rhetorical question.

“Yeah? Wanna… get your… pretty boy… boy pussy… to mewl… for me?” Steve kept saying and Tony said yes, yes, yes, please. “Well, you can… Not… stopping… you…” Steve kept saying.

Tony tried grabbing his cock then but Steve intercepted his hand and forced it back on the counter.

“Not,” he admonished, “not like this… pretty girls only… come on my-”

Tony didn’t hear the rest, he howled his release, his vision whitened out and then darkened.

  
  


Steve later inserted a bigger plug, but right then, it felt good. Feeling relaxed and happy, Tony flopped onto the sofa and grinned at him. For a second, Steve’s face froze. Then he smiled back and the bottom dropped out of Tony’s stomach. He looked away.

“Hey,” Steve said, sitting down next to him. “You okay?”

Tony looked back at him. Thought about it. “Yeah. You?”

Steve hesitated, then gathered him in his arms and stuck his nose into Tony’s hair. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

Tony felt warm and cherished. Thought if he should maybe get out of the dress or if maybe Steve would like to help him.

“You’re still an asshole, though,” Tony added, cuddling closer.

Steve snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I lob you :)


End file.
